


Take good care of my baby (now don’t you ever make him cry)

by hawrthiacoopri



Series: Transboy Mike [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ANOTHER TRANSBOY MIKE STORY??, Coming Out, Gen, I Tried, Other, Trans Male Character, WOW THANKS SALEM, also i know the name is uncreative, and now i will stop the tags so that i dont write a whole new story IN THE TAGS, i just love MBB and trans mike, maybe ill actually write some someday, noah and finn are interesting people to describe tbh, not together but. in general., so that's has deadname as of now, the subtle byeler is catching up to me can u tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawrthiacoopri/pseuds/hawrthiacoopri
Summary: There was a silence where no one talked. Nancy squeezed Mike, resting her head on top of his.And then the questions began.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi!! I'm so happy with how this turned out. I'm in love with trans Mike and supportive big sis Nancy is like also the greatest. So here we have what my friend thinks is exactly the same as what i did last time... I dunno I kinda agree
> 
> .
> 
> the title is from the song "Take Good Care Of My Baby"! Very good song.
> 
>  
> 
> This is set a few years before the events in the show, which I guess explains the overalls lmao

  
"Mike?" Dustin ducked to his friend's room, smiling (un)toothily and leading Lucas and Will in after him. "What's up?"

Mike was sat on his bed, holding a pillow and pulling his crossed legs toward him. He tossed his book to the side, trying to grin at his friends. "Oh, I um... I wanted to tell you guys something." He spoke unusually quietly, looking away and fiddling with his overalls.

"Are you dying?" Dustin broke in, sitting down in Mike's beanbag and looking at him inquisitively.

"Obviously he's not dying. He looks fine, stupid." Lucas rolled his eyes. "Did someone in your family die?"

"What?" Mike looked taken aback. "No, of course not!"

Will was still in the doorway, and he took his turn quietly. "Mike? Are you moving away?"

"No!" Mike said it a little too loudly, startling Will, "I mean... no. I'm sticking with you guys." He attempted to smile at Will and ended up just crinkling his eyes.

"Well, what is it, man?" Dustin leaned forward, making eye contact with Mike for a split second.

"I'm-" Mike began to speak before stopping, trying to compose himself and breathing shallowly. "I want you guys to still be friends with me... because what I'm about to tell you..." he spoke carefully, "I'm not mentally ill. This isn't a disease. I just want. You to know that."

"Know what?"

Mike steeled himself, saying, "That I'm-"

Karen walked in, saying cheerfully, "Hey you guys, what's happening up here?" She stopped abruptly, looking at the boys on the floor and Mike on then bed. "What's going on?" her voice was laced with concern.

Mike ignored the last question, saying, "Hey, mom, can you send Nancy up here?"

"Sure, honey." Karen radiated warmness, and it made Mike relax I little. "I'll run her up."  
Nancy got to the room a few seconds later, already looking ready to leave for the mall. "What'd ya need, Mi-" she started brusquely, before seeing Mike's face, and remembering what he'd said that morning about telling his friends about- well. About him.

She quickly sat him in her lap, hugging him around the waist and rocking him from side to side for a second. "You got this," she whispered.

Lucas raised his eyebrows at Nancy. "This is sweet and all, and I love myself from sibling bonding, but what were you going to tell us?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

Mike's voice was stronger now that his sister was here. "I was going to tell you that I'm... I guess that I'm just..." he screwed up his face after the following words. "Biologically a girl?"

"What?" Dustin asked emphatically, jumping a little in his seat.

"Mike?" Will looked confused.

"What I mean to say is... I have two X chromosomes. But I'm still a boy," he said quickly, "just not in the same way you guys are."

There was a silence where no one talked. Nancy squeezed Mike, resting her head on top of his.

And then the questions began.

"So were you ever a girl?"

"I don't think so," Mike began.

"Does your family know?"

"Well, obviously, they do call me Mike and not Millie." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Are your parents mad?"

"They'd tell you they're not, but honestly, I know dad wanted a real son, if at all. He'd rather I just stayed a girl." Mike confessed, feeling a lump in his throat at the subject.

"Where do you change?"

"At my house..?"

"So, do you like girls? Or boys?" That was Will. He seemed very urgent in his question.

And of course, it was Dustin who had the ask the question Mike hated. "What are you gonna do about... you know..." he gestured to his chest. "Your chesticular region?"

Mike cracked a smile at that, but then quickly sobered. "Well, I don't really know... probably go on testhos- tet-"

"Testosterone," Nancy interrupted, ever the diligent science student and big sister. "It's not an option currently, but it could work for Mike in theory."

"Right," Mike said. "But as for now... I'm not sure."

"But to answer Will's other question..." Lucas prompted.

"To answer Will's question, I like girls," Mike said shortly. "And boys," he almost added, seeing Will's face fall.

Nancy slipped out amidst the other questions, kissing Mike's head and smiling at Will.

And somehow, Mike was enjoying answering the boys' questions. It felt nice to be the one with all of the answers. That was usually Lucas's job; his parents were doctors, after all. And he was a natural know-it-all.

Mike began to shrink eventually, becoming more agitated. Will alone seemed to notice.

"Hey, Mike, you okay?" He gently touched the other boy's knee.

"I- I don't know... it felt weird to tell you."

"Why?"

Mike shifted. "I don't really know... it feels like you guys just think this is such a crazy thing. But... I don't. I'm a boy," Mike stood up. "I'm just a boy and it's not anything special. And I don't want you to think about me differently."

Dustin pulled him into a tight hug, closely followed by Lucas and finally Will, who seemed more hesitant to join in on Mike's personal space. "Listen to me, Mike. Listen! We don't see you any differently."

"Yeah, dude," Lucas. "You're still a nerd to us."

"And you're definitely not a novelty," Will's muffled voice chimed in. When he did talk much, he was always using what Mr. Clarke called 'Five Dollar Words'. "You're just as masculine as the rest of us." Mike almost laughed at that. None of them were very traditionally masculine, especially not Mike, with his thin arms and legs and long, knobby fingers and inhumanly long eyelashes.

"Yeah. You're still Hawkin's frogface."

Frogface was better than freak girl, Mike figured.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! I'm very happy with it. Note: The way Mike's father/ he feels about his gender identity is not an ideal shared by me. I think that trans people are totally valid and Mike's statement of his father wanting a 'real' son is not something I believe in. Mike is his real son, because Ted is his dad and Mike is his male offspring. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment if you liked it, or if you didn't like it w/ constructive criticism!! Thank you <3!


End file.
